As the preeminent national and international professional organization for clinicians and researchers involved in reproductive biology and medicine, the Society for Gynecologic Investigation (SGI) plays a critical role in addressing these issues and providing a forum for exchange of ideas, presentation of the best science, networking, and mentoring. The SGI is the only organization in this field that represents the breadth of clinicians and scientific investigators in all areas of women's health dedicated to translational reproductive medicine. This proposal seeks funds to support future SGI Annual Scientific Meetings to fulfill, in cooperation with NICHD staff, the following specific aims: 1) To provide guidance by instruction and support to trainees/young investigators in all aspects of reproductive sciences and to enable them to attend the SGI Annual Scientific Meeting by providing educational, interactive and meritorious incentives; 2) To recruit outstanding guest speakers to the annual SGI meeting, whose research exemplifies cutting edge science in the collective fields of women's health/reproductive biology, in order to expose our trainees to groundbreaking research being conducted in these areas. The 58th Annual SGI Scientific Meeting to be held in Miami, FL in March 2011 is entitled Reproduction and Regenerative Medicine, and this theme prevails throughout the 4 day meeting. The objective of this proposal is to continue support for the outstanding scientific content of the meeting and to attract young investigators to attend and join this unique society. Throughout the meeting the contributions of trainees to research is emphasized; there is a plenary session at which the top ranked trainee abstracts will be presented and awards granted to authors of top-ranked abstracts. A new ad hoc In-Training-committee has been created by the SGI Council for supportive infrastructure serving trainees within the SGI Membership. The rationale of these efforts is that by presenting outstanding interdisciplinary research in women's health to young investigators in the community of the society, more trainees will be encouraged to pursue these areas and translational reproductive science will advance. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The rationale of this proposal is to support the Annual Meeting of the Society for Gynecologic Investigation (SGI) in order to promote productive exchange of ideas, to perpetuate the environment in which trainees and young investigators as well as senior scientists can present their work in an academic setting. The SGI is the premier organization in this field and is the only one which represents the breadth of clinicians and scientific investigators in all areas of women's health dedicated to translational reproductive medicine. Our goal is to make a significant impact on the training of young investigators in order to advance reproductive science.